My version of COHF Includes All Character
by MsCherrybomb
Summary: I love to write and I love TMI and the wait is so long until the next one so I wrote this to occupy myself but also to play around with how I think it would be cool to end the story though whatever Cassie Clare does will be spectacular. Soo Disclaimer I do not own TMI or any of these character, they belong to Cassie Clare and rightfully so since she is the Women! Read& Review )
1. Chapter 1

Mangus POV

The bar was cold and dark; this was how Magnus Bane preferred his drinking space. He brought the glass of Southern Comfort to his lips and tipped his head back to take the rest of it down in one big gulp. Magnus had found a friend and many fascinating adventures in consuming absurd amounts of alcohol but this was not one of those times. He ran a hand though his hair which made it more disheveled; the black spikes pointing in all directions most likely making him look like a madman. He almost smiled at this, but his lips just couldn't find a way to lift. Two weeks had painfully passed by since his break up with Alec and despite his liquid companion he could not help but think about his former lover like he was a shadow constantly at his heels. Everything seemed to remind him of Alec. Magnus had had many great loves and just fleeting romances over his long life but never had he let the loss of them bring his spirit down for too long. This was a part of his existence he had learn a long time ago that he could not change. He was forever and the mortals in his life were not. But he felt different somehow with Alec. Couldn't move on from him even after what he had done and even after he had ended with the young Shadowhunter. He tried to look at it from every angle, including Alec's. Magnus knew without a doubt that he played his part in his breakup with Alec. Alec just wanted to know him so desperately, to know where he came from and what made him the man that Alec loved. But he couldn't do it. He had shared his life with many lovers in the past and every time after they would leave or die he would feel like a part of him was taken along with them. He built a wall that Alec could never climb and in his desperation he fell for Camille's cunning lies. Magnus also knew that the young man was new to relationships and felt insecure against Magnus's long list of bedmates. But Magnus could not change his past nor could he change the betrayal he felt at what Alec was speaking about doing. He really didn't believe that he would have went behind his back and stolen his Immortality. It was all just a mess and in the middle of all this grief was the love they have for each other. But as Magnus bowed his head and lifted a hand to signal the bartender for another glass he knew that sometimes love wasn't enough and that it destroyed.

Isabelle POV.

"Alec?" Isabelle tapped on the door with the toe of her black stiletto boot not wanting to startle Alec if he was asleep by pounding on the door to loudly. She wanted to give him space, this was his first heartache and she knew it would take time for him to climb out of the dark hole he had fallen in. While she waited she thought back to the night Alec had come home and softly called to her though her bedroom door. Simon had just left to go to Luke's for some blood and she let him into the room readying a comeback for whatever embarrassing or over protective brotherly comment he was about to say but instead in the light beyond her door she saw his face tear stained and defeated. He came and lay next to her and told her the long awful story of everything he had done with Camille and what had happened between him and Magnus Bane. Alec slept in her room that night just like they did when they were children when one of them had a bad dream or heard a fight between their parents. She had comforted him and been very gentle with him for the past two weeks but she decided enough was enough. Alec needed a little tough sisterly love and sun light, maybe she could force him to go to a party with her. Isabelle heard a faint moan come through the door and with mild irritation pushed the door open and went in to drag Alec out.

Alec's room was dark, the black curtains draped over his floor to ceiling windows pulled tightly shut. With the light of the hallway she could see Alec's form laying covered on the bed. If Jace wasn't feeling under the weather and with the whole golden fire thing from Glorious to deal with Isabelle would have had him help her drag Alec out. She walked over to his bed and sat down by his head.

"Alec listen I know you're upset and I'm beyond sympathetic but this had to stop…."

"Izzy…" Alec moaned softy his hand making a light grabbing motion at the sheets like he was rooting around for her hand. "It hurts."

She ran her hand across his forehead and down his face; she was surprise to find he was burning up. She turned his bedside lamp on and gasped. Her brother was paler than usual and pouring sweat. His legs were tangled in the sheets and his eyes were shut tight as if in pain. He was in pain.

Isabelle grabbed her stele out her pocket of her cropped blazer jacket "its okay Alec." She soothed but she was getting anxious. She had never seen him like this before other than when he was injured by the Greater Demon. "Tell me what hurts, were you injured in a fight? " Her eyes combed over him and that when she saw it, peaking out of the top of his black tee shirt... Alec moaned again softly and began to fidget slightly as if severely uncomfortable. Isabelle quietly set her stele down on the bedside table and leaned into her brother. She hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt and stretched it down. In shock she propelled off the bed and onto her feet letting Alec's shirt go, but still she could see the Parapatai mark on his left collarbone. The Rune that Alec had had for so long that linked him to Jace was shinning a Golden color against his pale skin. She stretched a finger out to touch it and felt a shock run up her arm. She didn't want to leave him alone for long so she kicked off her boot and ran as fast as she could to find anyone that could help.


	2. SoulShine

Clary's POV.

Clary sat in an overstuffed blue armchair her bare legs bent beneath her. The room was dimly lit by a table lamp but it was enough light for her to be able to sketch a little while she waited for Jace to wake up. She chewed at a piece of her hair as she looked at his sleeping form. The elegant plains of his face, the way his golden hair fell into his eyes and fluttered ever so slightly when he exhaled. He was wearing a thin grey tee shirt and black sweat pants, his body sprawled across the top of the sheets. A small strip of bare skin showed where his shirt rode up and it made Clary feel restless, she wanted so badly to go and lay next to him and wrap him in her arms. But Until they knew how Glorious had effected him Jace had pleaded with Clary to keep her distance. She would have been hurt if not for the fact that she knew he was doing it to keep her safe from the unknown. As she watched him sleep she could find comfort in the way his body was finally relaxed. Jace had had fitful nights of sleep since the battle and his separation from Sebastian. Tonight he seemed peaceful which was a blessing.

Clary couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

These last few weeks haven't been kind to any of them not even close but the harshness of what Jace has had to endure made Clary's chest feel heavy every time she thought about it. Which was often. She couldn't help but worry over this beautiful boy who she loved so desperately. She thought that laying helpless while Valentine Stabbed Jace in the chest was the worst thing she could imagine but now when she closed her eyes she sees the blade in her hand not his, feels the heat radiating from the love of her life as she drove the blade into him. She had done it to save him, she repeated this fact like a mantra and clung to it because Clary knew if Jace had died by her hand her world would have crumbled to ash and she would have died along with him. She shook her head , flipped open her sketch pad and pulled one of her sharpened tools from it pouch. She tilted her head to each side to get the best perspective of the boy before her and then she began to draw.

Isabelle's POV

Isabelle ran as fast as she could, her bare feet smacking on the Institute floor and echoing all around her. It always creeped her out a bit to live somewhere that was so big but where so few people lived. Now the fact that no one was around was terrifying. She burst into the kitchen and found it empty, groaning she smacked herself in the forehead. She was panicked which hardly ever happened and it was making her act stupid. She knew Clary and Jace were home and probably upstairs sleeping or hanging out. She rushed back out of the room and made her way through the halls until she reached the floor Jace's room was on. Just as she turned the corner she saw Clary shutting the door softly.

"Clary! Thank the Angel! "

Clary jumped at the sudden appearance of Isabelle and rested her hand to her chest. The smaller girl frowned at her. "Jeeze Izz, Yell a little louder I don't think the rest of New York heard you, what's wrong with…."

Isabelle reached her and gripped her by the arms and moved her aside, none to gently. Now was not the time to be gentle. She pushed Jace's door open and went right up to his bed.

Isabelle heard Clary come up behind her. Clary grabbed for her arm and Isabelle spared a precious moment to acknowledge her.

"Isabelle what was that all about, it's late what are you even doing up and why are yo…"

"Clary listen to me, something is wrong with Alec. I went into his room to try and get him to stop mopping around and when I went in and actually saw him he looked sick and he said he was hurting. His Parapartai Rune, I saw it, I was…it.. It was Gold not black…he looked so sick so I ran off to find someone."

Isabelle's words came out in a rush but she could see that Clary understood the urgency. They both turned when Jace's let out a long drawn out sigh. He wiggled around on the bed slightly and then more earnestly. He said something that Isabelle was sure Clary didn't catch either.

Isabelle touched the spot right by his hand and very tentatively Clary sat down on the bed.

"Jace? Hey.." Clary touched his shoulder, she sharply pulled her hand back and cradled it to her chest . She looked like she bit back a yelp. Isabelle could see the tears shinning in Clary's fearful eyes as she felt her own legs starting to shake. Clary had been shocked from touching Jace just as she had from touching the Rune on Alec's chest.

Jace mumbled again and this time Isabelle had caught it and it made her insides freeze. Burning. Jace mumbled over and over one word. Burning.

Alec's POV.

Distantly he knew something wasn't right. He felt so removed from himself, from the room that held him. He felt a million miles away from New York, from earth. Like he was floating among the stars. Deliriously he thought that maybe he was a star, and that was the reasoning for why his whole body felt like it was being licked by flames, intense and bright that in the aftermath he would burn out and fade into the blackness of the night sky. Alec knew he was laying in his bed at the Institute but it was a distant acknowledgment, he knew he loved his family and his friends and Magnus, but it all seemed to be buried underneath a feeling, so powerful that it numbed out everything else.


	3. Heavenly

Thanks for the Reviews, I appreciate them more than I can say and keep them coming =) I hope whoever is reading this likes it !

Magnus POV.

"Listen sir, I'm only going to say…I'm only going to say this once. I did not throw up on your shoes" The room was harshly spinning reminding Magnus of a demented Ferris wheel that was circling at high velocity. If this impotent Mundane didn't scurry along he was afraid he would turn him into a mouse to feed to his cat when he got home. He had a feeling that would indeed be satisfying to both of them. As drunk as he was he had enough of his sensibilities left to control himself. How long that would last Magnus didn't know.

The man was the brawny sort with greased slicked brown hair and a crooked cut mustache. Magnus noted when he looked down that the man's shoes were in fact covered in vomit; he also noted that he was sure he did this man a great favor. Those shoes were absolutely hideous. Magnus smiled and clapped his hand down on the man's shoulder in a friendly gesture of truce but he just shook him off and appeared to be more offended.

"Don't you touch me; you look like some kind of freak! You ruined my property and pay up!"

Magnus corked an eyebrow. His night was getting more interesting by the moment. "Pay up you say? I don't think so sir, now as you can tell I am wallowing and very drunk so it would be just great if you would go into the bathroom and wash your shoes off, accept my apology and leave." Magnus paid his tab off and left a generous tip for the bartender, she was a cute young blond who was probably a lot tougher than she looked if she was working in a place like this. Magnus turned back to find the man inches from his face, breathing his noxious breath at him. The man's stubby finger poked Magnus in the chest.

"I've seen you before; a freaky looking thing like you is hard to push from the mind." The man growled in a low tone. Even though he wanted so badly to strike out at this man he held himself in place. "I saw you with a black haired boy, arm and arm you were, I was almost sick from the sight of it. Where is your little boyfriend now, I would love to meet him, beat some straight back into both of you." At the mention and threat against Alec, and for God's sake Magnus knew that Alec was perfectly exceptionally capable of taking care of himself in a fight, but with that threat the last thread of patience Magnus had for this man was gone. No matter what was happening or not happening between Alec and himself, no one would ever threaten Alec in front of Magnus. He twitched his fingers and the man's mouth sealed firmly shut causing him to spasm backward into the tabletop directly behind. The bartender screamed and Magnus twitched his fingers again until everything in the room was frozen but him. He waved his hard and the brawny man floated to his feet, as much as it irritated Magnus that he couldn't punish this ignorant man who undoubtedly had no clue just how freaky he was or could get, he knew he had to make them all forget him and then leave as quickly as he could. Blue sparks shot from the tips of his fingers and he set everything right. Once outside he passed a hand down over his face and began to stumble home. The only blessing out of this whole night was the fact that he was still drunk and in that he might be able to fall asleep tonight and not see Alec behind his closed eyes.

Isabelle POV.

Isabelle was back in her brother's room. She had drawn his curtains open and watched as the sky changed from night slowly into day. Clary had stayed to keep an eye on Jace, both girls deciding it was better not to try and move either of them. She had called her Mother from Idris and she was due to arrive any minute with a silent brother or two so they could properly assess what was going on with her brothers. They knew Alec was in pain because he had said so but now he hadn't moved even an inch and that frightened her more than seeing him twitching around on the bed in pain. He was so pale, deep shadows cut across the underside of his eyes. She took note that all the visible Runes on his body were now a gold color and when she tried to apply an iraze to ease whatever pain he was in the instrument hadn't even made a mark. Isabelle began to cry out of frustration and begged her brother to open his eyes. He had never moved and the only way she could tell he was even still with her was the light rise and fall of his chest when he breathed.

Isabelle heard a hard clicking sound rushing down the hall towards her and she flew off the bed and into the hallway. Seeing her mother hurrying along with a Silent Brother gliding behind her, Isabelle launched herself at her mother and couldn't help but let a few tears escape. She wanted to be fierce and strong always, especially in front of her parents. But the worry and unknown of what was wrong with Jace and now Alec had been too much, she needed the release of tears and her mother's embrace to bring some of the tension down to a manageable level.

Her mother pulled back and smoothed her hands down Isabelle's hair and back and look past her towards the bedroom. The Silent Brother had already entered the room.

"There is another one of the Brothers with Jace and Clary, your father is with them too." She gave Isabelle a stressed smile. "We will get this sorted out darling." With that Isabelle's mother moved past her and went into her son's room.

Inside the room Alec was as she left him, pale and still. Her mother when and ran her hand over his face, Isabelle took note that her mother flinched but that the shock she received didn't stop her from touching her child.

"Oh Alec honey…" Isabelle went to her mother's side and they watched as the Silent Brother began to look Alec over.

Isabelle chewed at her lip, it was a nervous habit that she hated but couldn't seem to help it. Simon said he found it sexy when she did that and at the moment she had had the urge to punch him. She wished he was her now, to hold her hand and reassure her that everything would be fine. He was a part of their group now but without the Mark of Cain he could no longer enter the Institute just the Sanctuary below.

_Maryse Lightwood...I have looked your son over and will confer with my Brother..."_

"Maryse?" "Isabelle?"

Isabelle turned to the door but her mother kept looking down at the sleeping form of her son. Her father stood in the doorway, his large body taking up much of the entrance, he shifted to the side and she could of swore she saw a chill run through him as the other Silent brother passed him and entered the room. The Brother's stood and faced each other, talking amongst themselves before she saw one nod.

She readied herself for the sound of their ghostly voices in her mind but it was her father who spoke, his voice sounded drained. Isabelle's chest tightened.

"Brother tried to Mark Jace several times and determined that his body is no longer accepting Rune's. They believe that it is the heavenly fire in Jace and that somehow it had leaked through the Parabatai bond to Alec." He father shakily sighed "Since there is no instance of this ever happening before they want to take the boys to Idris to monitor them, Jace is in a coma, Brother was unable to pick up any kind of brain activity to even tell us if he is in pain or not and the same goes for Alec."

Isabelle's legs began to shake and her mother turned and took her hand, tears shining in her eyes. Finally she looked at her estranged husband. "Do we leave immediately?"

"Yes, a portal is waiting and the Brother's will brief the team that will be watching over them before they return to the Silent City." Her father came into the room and walked up to Alec, he let him hand brush his sons hair and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his back stiffed a bit but if he was shocked he didn't show it otherwise.

He took Isabelle by the arm gently and wrapped his other protectively around her shoulder. She put her hand to her father's chest and went back to Alec, leaned down like her father and brushed a kiss to her brother's cheek, a tingle ran over her lips but it wasn't too painful this time.

Her mother did the same and as Isabelle and her father followed the Silent Brother's out to go see Jace she heard her mother's cracking voice.

"It's going to be okay my beautiful blue eyed baby, you and Jace will be just fine."

With all her heart and soul Isabelle wanted to believe her.


	4. Desperate Calls

Updating took forever but I finally made it! I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but if you are and you like it, hate it, or think it's meh please drop me a review =)

Magnus's POV

Magnus groaned and contemplated turning his cell phone, which was screeching like it dying, into ashes. He slowly reached a hand out from under his fluffy yellow comforter and flicked his wrist effectively shutting his curtains tight. With the way his head was pounding in that moment he would be happy if the sunlight never kissed his skin again. His cell had stop it's screeching for a few moment but then started right back up again.

"Ugh…" His hand fumbled on the side table next to his bed and grabbed the phone, wincing from the harsh glow of the screen. _Maryse Lightwood _it said. "Ugh I don't think so." Magnus was going to shut his phone off, he had told Alec to spread the word that he would no longer be at the beckon call of the Shadowhunters but with a sigh he didn't. Maryse was the head of the institute and if she was calling on business of the Clave then he was obligated to reply even if he couldn't be of any help. Magnus smiled he would just answer and play dumb so they would go to another warlock, if she was calling to chew him out over Alec he would simply hang up on her.

He cleared his throat and pressed the accept button. Instantly he heard many other voices in the backround and a high pitched funneling sound. _ The sound of an open portal. _He was sure.

"Hello?" It sounded like a question to his own ears and he covered the phone with his hand and cleared his throat again. When he said it again he sounded more like the powerful Warlock he was.

"Magnus Bane, I hope I didn't interrupt you from business, I am calling because the Clave calls on your services…" I was ready to stop her there, to tell her I was all booked up with clients for the day and couldn't help the Clave but she plowed on without giving me a second to wedge my own words in. Her voice which was sharp at first softened and became a little unsteady "I understand that you and Alec have broken up, while I know the reason and somewhat understand your side of it Alec is my child you see and I would do anything for him." Her voice began to shake and something in Magnus that felt like fear started to rise up into his chest. _Where is she going with this? _"Something is happening to my son, both of them. Isabelle and Clary found Alec and Jace in some kind of fever last night their Runes turned from Black to Gold. By the time I arrived they had both fallen into coma's and the Brother's could not pick up any brain activity, I feel like I'm wrong I want to believe that even though you and Alec did not end your relationship on good terms that you wouldn't do something like this to hurt him, would you?"

"I…" He was shocked and it was indeed hard to shock Magnus. She was calling because she thought that he had purposely hurt Alec and also Jace for good measure. He was ready to tell her off when what she had said really sank in. The world tilted slightly when words like "coma" and "no brain activity" assaulted his heart making it beat fiercely in his chest. No matter how mad he was at Alec he still loved him so very much, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Alec ever. He said as much. "I would never,_ ever_ hurt Alec or Jace for that matter. Never."

She sighed loudly into the phone " I didn't think it was in your character to be that vengeful but I had to hear you say it." There was a pregnant silence and then another sigh. "The Silent Brother's have had the boys taken to Idris where they can have a healing team care for them."

"Why don't they take them to the Bone City, the Silent Brother's are your people's healers are they not?" Magnus was sitting up in bed now; his hangover pushed to the back of his mind for now, he was sure it would catch up to him as soon as he got off the phone.

"Without being able to get anything from their minds no, the Brother's powers for healing whatever this is is limited. Alec and Jace have already been taken to Idris, the rest of us are about to Portal there now I called you because I want you to come to Idris as a consultant to the Shadowhunters who will be watching over them, you have been around for a long time and I have seen you do incredible things."

Magnus snorted, he never thought he would see the day when Maryse Lightwood stooped to flattery to get what she wanted, like her daughter she demanded thing she didn't ask.

" Don't act so flattered, you are not the only one we called upon, your friend Caterina Loss is already with them now. Seeing as how we have no idea what is going on with them we are seeking healers of all variety. But I am not asking you to come and heal them unless or course you can."

Magnus was confused at that "then what…?"

Maryse's voice had gone low and he could tell she was fighting to stay in control. "I need you and Caterina to protect them. They are completely vulnerable, other than the Shadowhunter team in charge of trying to heal the boys, all other available ShawdowHunters are to prepare for battle, Jace and Alec are vulnerable in every sense of word and they need to be protected in case this is Jonathon's doing and he comes to finish it." Her voice was a cracked whisper. " I cannot lose any more children, they are the only thing that matters to me I won't lose them."

Magnus found that his body was shaking. He had not realized that the hand that wasn't h0lding his cell was clutched tightly in his hair. Was this his fault? Did something happen to Alec after he had left him in the subway alone? He knew illness could pass through the parabatia bond sometimes. Did he leave Alec distraught and in danger? The thought made bile rise in his throat.

"Magnus?" Maryse mused, obviously wondering if he was listening to anything she was saying.

"I'm coming right now, I will meet you in the Hall and we will go from there." Magnus hung the phone up without saying goodbye and threw himself out of bed, his body rocked to the side and he had to brace his arms on the side table till the world stopped it's tilting. Blue flames shot out of all ten of his fingers and he was instantly dressed and clean, a hot cup coffee waiting for him on his dining room table, he left a note on his front door saying he would be back whenever he got back. Stepping into the center of his loft he made portal. He looked down at Chairman Meow who had scuttled under his sofa, his cat eyes staring accusingly out at him from the darkness.

"I'm gonna go and bring our Alexander back to us, I promise." He made that promise to Alec and also to Jace. Jace might not be his favorite person at times, but he was Alec's best friend and brother. Magnus would have not been honest if he said that Jace had not grown on him a lot since they meet. If everything worked out and the boys were to be okay he would find away to work things out with Alec, he would give him a chance to explain himself. He would try and forgive.

A lone tear slipped from his eye and he did nothing to wipe it away. He braced himself and step into the blue swirling of the portal.


End file.
